


Om väntan (Postnord svek oss igen)

by LAON



Series: Om Väntan [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming of Age, Dikt, Gen, Lyrik, Poesi - Freeform, Uppväxt
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAON/pseuds/LAON
Summary: Berget tornar sig mot himlenSåsom allt oöverkomligt,Såsom allt som är och kommer att förbliOrubbat av mänskliga händer.
Series: Om Väntan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623184





	Om väntan (Postnord svek oss igen)

Berget tornar sig mot himlen  
Såsom allt oöverkomligt,  
Såsom allt som är och kommer att förbli  
Orubbat av mänskliga händer.

Bergets höjder skrapar skinnet av dina handflator  
Det sargar sig i ditt blod  
Det gnider grus i dina sår  
Men förblir orubbat

Berget förblir orubbat  
Det enda som kan rubba berget är vattnet  
Det enda som kan rubba berget är smältvattnet  
Sipprande från bergets topp

Om och om och om igen.

Vattnet ilar längs bergets fåror, sprickor, flodbäddar  
Såsom din svett  
Såsom ditt blod  
Har ilat över bergets sten

Vattnet, blått, skaver, rubbar bergets yta  
Såsom berget skavde mot dig  
Såsom berget rubbade dig  
När du tryckte din kropp mot tidens visare

Om och om och om igen.

Du har kastat stenar  
Du har smort ditt blod och och din svett  
Du har tryckt dina hopp  
Mot bergets kalla, orubbliga yta

I hopp om framgång  
I hopp om att påskynda tidens gång  
Berget kan inte rubbas av mänskliga händer  
Bara av vattnet, och tid.


End file.
